


The Many Faces of River Song

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With River Song, there's never a dull moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Faces of River Song

She keeps him on his toes. 

River Song, in black leather and silver studs, looking like a biker, one leg drawn up casually and sporting high heels, eyes daring him to adventure. 

River Song, in a Victorian ball gown, hair swept up in elaborate curls, dripping with chunky jewelry, out-aristocrating everyone in sight. 

River Song, in halter top and short shorts, tanned and bouncy, grinning in challenge as she served a volleyball.

River Song, dense, fierce, and angry, covered in soot and burns, a rifle in one hand, a pistol in the other, emerging through the smoke like an avenging angel. 

River Song, hair askew, smiling softly, a pillow crease in one cheek, wearing nothing but satisfaction.

River Song, his wife, his friend, his tormenter, his puzzle, his challenge. His song.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
